


Daisy the Prankster

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy pranks Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy the Prankster

Daisy was bored. It was the summer holidays and there was nothing to do. She went to tell her dad to take her to the park, when she saw him sleeping. A mischievous thought occurred in her mind. Daisy was in 3rd grade now and was only 5 years old.  
Phil just decided to take a break from paper work. He fell asleep.  
Daisy returned with her sketch pens. She decided o give Daddy a make over. By the time she was done Phil's face looked like that of a clown. After she was finished she clicked some pictures.  
She then went for her afternoon nap.  
Phil woke up at the sound of the doorbell. He rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He went to Daisy's room and saw her sleeping. Phil seemed oblivious to his appearance and went to open the door. It was Clint who had just returned from a mission.  
Clint looked at Phil and burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
Phil had a confused expression on his face.

Clint said, "You should look in the mirror."

Phil went to the bathroom and saw. He let out a squeak. His face looked like a clowns.

Clint came behind him and said, "You got pranked, Phil. Looks like Daisy was really bored today." He had a proud smirk on his face.

Phil looked at his appearance and smiled. He couldn't get angry at his baby girl.


End file.
